Little Games
by B.G. Pendragon
Summary: FIRST FANFIC EVER!!!! Sasu/Naru pairing! That means Yoai! Take a peak and please review! Input greatly appreciated! Even flames!
1. Chapter 1

B.G.: Hi Minna-san! This is my first posting on FF.net ( I hope I did it right.  
  
=^___^= ) and my first ever Naruto fanfic!   
  
I don't know that much about the series so don't kill me if it's off kilter. After all, it's so hard to clean up blood and why would  
  
you want to go thru that just for lil' ol' me?  
  
WARNING: this is a yoai/shonen-ai story. You no likee-You no readee, ok?  
  
I know this intro is long and I'll try to keep things like this shorter in the future, but this is my first so bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Naruto and Sasuke would be a couple and Sakura would have a smaller part   
  
(she's annoying, but too cute to cut out of the series completely.) I apologize if I have offended anyone. I didn't mean to. These  
  
are merely my views, I am not saying that they are right.  
  
Abbey: Didn't you forget about about me!  
  
B.G.: No, but I was trying to.  
  
Abbey: Hey!  
  
B.G.: This is Abbey, my OC. She doesn't appear in this fic ( at least I don't think she will...)  
  
Abbey: For now I'm just in the author's notes, intros, and conclusions.  
  
But enough about us. On with the fic ^__~  
  
  
  
Symbol key: { author's notes } /thinking/ "talking"  
  
LITTLE GAMES  
  
PART 1: TRAINING, STORMS, AND CONFUSION.  
  
"You want us to do WHAT!?" Naruto said indignantly.  
  
"Do you really not know what the words `Training Mission' mean? You really are as  
  
stupid as you look, Dead-last."  
  
Naruto shot Sasuke a death-glare.  
  
"I was talking to Master Kakashi, not you ...Uchiha." The last word was spat out of Naruto's mouth as if it were poison.  
  
"Hn," Sasuke replied.  
  
Kakashi sighed. /Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, but they need to work together (or at least not try to kill   
  
eachother every time they're together./ To Naruto he said," I want you and Sasuke to come with me on a special training   
  
mission. Sakura will not be coming along."  
  
" Are you INSANE!?" Naruto retorted. " Sakura's the only reason I don't kill Sasuke! If she won't be around..."   
  
Naruto grinned maliciously. " Well, let's just say I can't be held accountable for my actions."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened for a second, but no one noticed. /"I can't be held accountable for my actions" !?! That sounds so   
  
wrong/ Sasuke thought. /As a matter of fact, it sounded like he was saying he'll... YUCK! I don't even wanna go there!/ Aloud  
  
he said, " You couldn't hurt me if you tried, Dobe."  
  
Naruto growled. / What is with this guy? Always so stuck-up./   
  
"I have a name, ya' know!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Naruto, unable to take Sasuke's arrogant attitude any longer, launched himself at his rival. However, Kakashi grabbed   
  
Naruto's collar just in time to prevent him from hurting {B.G.: Or trying to hurt considering their differing strengths.  
  
Naruto: URUSEI!!! B.G.: 0.0;} Sasuke.  
  
" There'll be none of that. You two will have plenty of oppertunities to go at eachother once we head out. We leave at sunrise   
  
tomorrow. Pack for a three day trip." Kakashi dropped Naruto (who landed very painfully on his bum), and left.  
  
"Owww..." Naruto groaned and rubbed his smarting rear.  
  
Sasuke shook his head and started walking towards his house. / Three days.../  
  
*Sunrise, the next day* {B.G.: oops, Forgot to add that to the symbol key: *Time passing scene change etc.*}  
  
  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke stood at the gates of the village, travelling gear on their backs.  
  
/Where is Naruto?/ Kakashi thought.? He was supposed to be here five minutes ago./  
  
Just then a loud noise, sort of like the sound of a sugar high drummer banging their crash cymbols together as loud as possible  
  
{ B.G.: I'm in band at school. B.G.(grumbles): I hate drummers!}, drew their attention.  
  
Naruto, with his back pack flung across one arm and his goggles at a rakish angle on his forehead, had in his haste, run into   
  
somone's trashcan.   
  
As he watched the blondehaired shinobi get up and run, out of breath and panting, towards him Sasuke smiled.   
  
/ Dead-last, as always./ He thought, chuckling. Quickly, he realized that he had, for once, not been annoyed but actually happy.  
  
This confused him very much. {Abbey: Well duh! B.G.: Quiet you!} /Maybe it's because he looks so cute pouting like that   
  
while Kakashi scolds him. Huh!? What in the world am I thinking!? I think getting up this early has effected my thought process.  
  
Yeah...that's it./  
  
After a stern lecture from Kakashi to Naruto about the irresponsibility of sleeping in when you have an appointment, the three  
  
set off.  
  
{Abbey: B.G. is lazy and is going to skip over this part and not write it. Like I said, LAZY. B.G.: Darn Tootin' right I am!   
  
...By the way could you get my pencil for me? It's in my pocket. Abbey: -_-; (sigh...)}  
  
After an ardious day of training, they looked for a cave to sleep in. It took several tries, but they finally found an unoccupied   
  
one.{B.G.: In case you're wondering, their "several tries went something like this: Sasuke: There's one over there.   
  
Kakashi: But is there something in it? Sasuke, Naruto, & Kakashi:... Naruto: well, there's only one way to find out!   
  
Kakashi: Naruto! Wait! Huge scary critter of the forest who you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley(or cave):  
  
RRRROOOOOOAAARRR!!!!! N,S,&K: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!}  
  
As they laid out their bedrolls on its' cold stone floor, Naruto looked over at his rival, sasuke {B.G.: Of course.}, only to find  
  
that sasuke wasn't where he had been a minute ago./ that's weird. I could've sworn he was right there./  
  
" Hey, Master Kakashi..." Naruto stopped when he saw that his teacher was already asleep./ Hmph! It figures. He doesn't do  
  
half the work we do and yet he's out like a light the second his head touches the pillow.And he snores loud enough to wake up  
  
the dead! There's no way I'm gonna get to sleep with that racket! I guess I'll go outside for a while./  
  
Naruto walked outside and sat down on the edge of a ledge that was just in front of the cave{B.G.: Hey! That ryhmes!^__^}.  
  
He looked down on the forest below him and watched the breeze ripple through the trees{B.G.: Lookee there! Another  
  
ryhme! ^___^ I swear I'm not doing this intentionally.}. Suddenly he felt very cold and alone. He shivered as he remembered   
  
his jacket, left inside, on his pillow.  
  
" You knew it was cold, so why did you come outside without your jacket?"  
  
Naruto whirled around to see who had said that. sasuke was sitting on a moss covered rock on top of the cave's entrance;   
  
Leaning back and staring up at the stars.  
  
Naruto sat, momentarily spell bound by the sight before him. Sasuke looked so different from the way he did during the day.  
  
His hair seemed to blend with the night, and the wind gent;y brushed it across his face now and again. His eyes no longer   
  
looked like cold mirrors, but like a recreation of the starry sky above them. They {Sasuke's eyes} glittered with intelligence   
  
and ... sadness. /Why is he so beautiful at night, and so cold during the day?/ Naruto asked himself./ What!? Where did that  
  
come from!? I'm more tired than I thought./  
  
Realizing that he hadn't yet spoken, Naruto answered," I wasn't thinking I guess. I'm tired, I think I'll head back in." with that,   
  
Naruto disappeared from sasuke's vision.  
  
Sasuke sighed.The reason why he hadn't said anything when Naruto first came outside was because he enjoyed studying   
  
Naruto and his wide variety of expressions./What is this? I thought I disliked him, or that we were at least rivals./ Sasuke   
  
sighed again. / Why does everything have to be so confusing?/  
  
***   
  
Morning came, and with it, a storm.  
  
The three shinobi slogged through mud and rain till late afternoon, when the storm got so bad, travelling was nearly impossible.  
  
"It's no use trying to go further," Kakashi shouted over the wind. " We passed a cave a little while back. We'll wait out the   
  
storm in there."  
  
So the trio slogged back to the cave.{Naruto: Hey, B.G.? B.G.:hmm? Naruto: You're not going to put a bear in the cave   
  
are you? B.G.: Of Course not! (under her breath) The price went up and I don't get an allowance.I might be able to dress   
  
Abbey up like a bear tho'. Hmmm...} Once they were at the cave, they set down their waterlogged packs.{ naruto: Yay!   
  
No bears. B.G.: Nope, Abbey wouldn't do it.Sigh...}  
  
" Ugh!" Naruto groaned. " Our clothes are soaked!"  
  
/He's got a point./ Sasuke thought./ Not that I'm complaining. The way those clothes cling to him... Ah! Where the hell did  
  
that come from!? I'm not gay. and even if I was,(which I'm not) why Naruto of all people!?/{B.G.: ooooooooh. Somone's in   
  
denial! Sasuke: ...Hn. Abbey: (sacastically) My, you're a brilliant conversationalist, aren't you? Sasuke: Hn. Abbey& B.G.: -_-;}  
  
"Well," Kakashi said,"That is a valid complaint; We can fix that easily tho'. Naruto. Get some firewood. Dry firewood this  
  
time please!" Naruto blushed while sasuke sniggered. {Sasuke, Naruto, & Kakashi: 0.0 Sniggered?}" Sasuke. String this rope  
  
across the fire pit. High enough to hang things on, but too high."   
  
Once all these tasks were accomplished, Kakashi got a roaring fire going.{ Fire: ROAARR!! B.G.&Co.: 0.0;}  
  
"OK boys, strip to your boxers." Kakashi ordered.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Both boys said at once.  
  
" We'll hang our clothes over the fire. that's the fastest way to dry them," Kakashi explained.  
  
" You've got to be kidding me," Naruto said under his breath as he removed his jacket.  
  
Because of all his fussing and grumbling, by the time Naruto was done Sasuke was already hanging his clothes up. Naruto  
  
froze mid-motion.  
  
/Man,I never realised just how hot Sasuke is... EEEWWWW!!! I did not just think that! Ugh!/  
  
After hanging up his clothes Naruto joined Sasuke and Kakashi on the floor.{B.G.: Sitting, you hentais!!!Sitting!}  
  
" Now then," Kakashi said." Let's play a game!"  
  
Both boys stared at him incredously.   
  
" A game," Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.{B.G.: Think Spock. "Live long and prosper." Trekkies RULE!!!}  
  
" This's it!" Naruto Exclaimed, standing up. " Master Kakashi has finally cracked!!"  
  
" No I have not! We're going to be stuck here until the strom passes so we might as well do something to keep us occupied."  
  
Naruto, however, wasn't listening. He was too busy ranting and raving.  
  
"He has a point, Naruto," Sasuke said quietly.  
  
Naruto stopped in mid-rant. /Did Sasuke just call me Naruto?!?/  
  
He sat down, the idea of ranting lost in his amazment{Sasuke: Come on! It's not that big of a deal! Everyone else: Uh'huh.}  
  
"Good," Kakashi said." Then the game we'll play is..."  
  
TBC  
  
B.G.: 0.0 whoah.... That was...  
  
Abbey: 0.0 ...really... really...loonnggg.  
  
B.G.: Yup.And some of the characters were a bit OOC.  
  
Characters: A BIT!?  
  
B.G.:(cowering) Ok, maybe alot,but...  
  
Abbey: But What?  
  
B.G.: Mwahahah! I made my first cliffie!  
  
Abbey:-__- If that's your cliffhanger I feel sorry for your readers.  
  
B.G.:Whadda ya mean?  
  
Abbey: They'll die of boredom.  
  
B.G.:(hits Abbey) Quiet You! I'm your creator!  
  
Abbey: -__- The creation of a bored and diseased mind rarely respects its' creator.  
  
B.G.: T__T WAAAAHHHHH. You're so mean.  
  
Abbey: (sigh) Ya' Wanna make her feel better. Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

B.G.: You reviewed! Wow! I feel so loved! ^__^  
  
Abbey: They probably just took pity on you.  
  
  
  
B.G.: I'm going to ignore that statement.  
  
Abbey: Whether you see it or not, it's still there.  
  
B.G.: ? What's still there?  
  
Abbey: (shrugs) Your guess is as good as mine.  
  
B.G.: -_-; OK..... Thank you all for reviewing!! You're wonderful! I love you all!!   
  
I apologize for rambling on in the midlle of the story via A/N's. From now on, I'll use footnotes   
  
at the bottom! I'm terribly sorry for being so distracting!! T__T And also, I don't have   
  
spell-check so there may be some mistakes I didn't catch. =^___^=;  
  
Abbey: (grumbles) Geezum Crow!! 'Sorry' this. 'Thank you' that. Suck up.  
  
B.G.: (hits Abbey) I'm just being polite. Unlike SOME people. (cough) Abbey (cough)  
  
Abbey: x.x (knocked out)  
  
B.G.: Anywho, sorry to all of you who wanted " Truth or Dare", but that option was too easy   
  
( although my story will probably suffer for not having chosen it ^^;). And thank you all once  
  
again for reviewing! Your suggestions really help me, and just knowing that people actually   
  
read my "crap-that-some-people-would-call-a-story" really brightens up my day!^_______^  
  
Abbey: (revives) Yeah, you should see her! When she reads the reviews, she gets this HUGE ear-to-ear grin. She looks like such a dork.  
  
B.G.: U.U; I'll let that one slide because it's true... Anywho, on with the fic!  
  
Abbey: Hey! that's my line!!  
  
B.G.: Too bad! X D  
  
Little Games  
  
*Disclaimer: B.G.(sleeping) I own Naruto!! (wakes up) Awww... Only a dream.  
  
Key: {footnote #} "speaking" /thinking/ *scene change,time passing, etc.*  
  
*Last Time*  
  
" Good," Kakashi said. " Then the game we'll play is..."  
  
***  
  
"'Tell A Truth!'"  
  
"Nani!?" Naruto and Sasuke both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Oh come now," Kakashi said. "Surely you've heard of 'Tell A Truth!"  
  
Both boys blinked in unison and stared blankly at their instructor.  
  
/Sigh. There is a major generation gap here,/Kakashi thought.  
  
"I can't believe you've never played 'Tell A Truth.' When I was a kid it was the most played game   
  
in the land."  
  
Suddenly, a light a light of comprehension dawned on Naruto's face. "Ah," He exclaimed,"I see!  
  
It was in pre-historic times, so of course we wouldn't have heard of it!"  
  
Sasuke shook with surpressed laughter as Kakashi chased Naruto around the room, threatening great  
  
bodily harm.  
  
"I'm nowhere NEAR that old, you juvenile delinquent!"  
  
"Hah! Then why's your hair grey, gramps?"  
  
"If I was your grandfather, I would've disowned you years ago!"  
  
"If you were my grandfather I'd have run away from home before you could even sign the papers!"  
  
"Why you! Come here so I can beat the crap outta you!"  
  
"What's the matter, old-timer? Can't keep up?"  
  
Suddenly, Kakashi appeared right in front of Naruto. The blonde-haired shinobi swerved to avoid  
  
hitting his instructor... and ran straight into the wall of the cave.{1}  
  
Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed out loud.  
  
Naruto peeled himself off of the wall and whipped around to face Sasuke, intent on making a snide   
  
remark. But he stopped, his mouth agape.  
  
Sasuke's smile was bright and youthful. His laughter had an almost musical quality to it. And his  
  
eyes, ususally so dark, shined bright with mirth.  
  
/Whoah.../ Naruto said to himself./ He looks really, really gorgeous when he laughs. And the fact   
  
that he doesn't have a shirt on doesn't hurt his appearance either./   
  
At this point Naruto watching Sasuke's well-toned chest heave with laughter. He was entranced by  
  
every sleek muscle's movement. He wanted nothing more than to touch them, to feel the movements  
  
under his fingertips.  
  
"Hellooo.." Kakashi called into Naruto's ear. "Naruto? This is earth. How are things up there on  
  
cloud nine?"  
  
Naruto instantly snapped out of his daze. After quickly checking to make sure Sasuke hadn't  
  
heard Kakashi (which he hadn't), Naruto blushed a deep red and glared at his teacher. Kakashi just   
  
smiled knowingly.  
  
Naruto walked over to the fire in a huff and sat down beside Sasuke, who was now sitting up and  
  
chuckling. The sound brought a shiver down Naruto's spine.  
  
/Damn. Since when is an "innocent" chuckle so seductive?/ Naruto shook his head furiously. /No. No.  
  
No! Not again! Damn hormones! ... Yeah, that's what it is. Hormones./  
  
Naruto, afraid of what other "hormone" induced thoughts he might think if left unoccupied said,   
  
"So, how do we play 'Tell A Truth?'"  
  
Sasuke sat up and stopped chuckling, although there was the ghost of a smile on his lips. He was  
  
eager to do something besides sitting there watching Naruto. /Not that it's not fun.../ Sasuke  
  
thought./ He's really quite adorable (funny too). And there is a lot to look at.../  
  
This time it was Sasuke's turn to shake his head furiously. /No way. NO way. I was NOT just   
  
checking out Naruto! My RIVAL. Another GUY. And even if I was (which I wasn't) I was NOT enjoying   
  
it! {2}/  
  
Sasuke was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of Kakashi's voice.  
  
"Well," their instructor said as he took some strings from his pocket," We all take a string." He   
  
offered the strings to both boys, and each took one. Kakashi himself also took a string and then   
  
put the rest back in his pocket before continuing {3}.  
  
"Now then, we each take turns. On our turns we SLOWLY wrap the string around our finger as we talk  
  
about ourselves. If you stop to think, you stop winding thread. When all of your string is wound   
  
around your finger, you're done and it's the next person's turn. OH! And you can't make stuff up,   
  
altough you can choose to omit certain things {4}," He cast a meaning full glance at Naruto as he   
  
said that last bit of instruction.  
  
Sasuke dangled the string in front of his face. In a disdainful tone, he said,"And the point of   
  
this is...?"  
  
" To get to know eachother better," Kakashi stated with a grin.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Alright Sasuke," Kakashi said," Since you're obviously ssssooooooo excited about this, why don't  
  
you start?"  
  
"ME!?" Sasuke yelped while Naruto snickered.  
  
"Yes, you. Start!"  
  
Sasuke resigned to his fate with a small sigh and sat up. "All right, here goes..."  
  
*******  
  
Author notes: {1}: That sounds like something I'd do... ^^;   
  
{2}: They're all in their boxers so their clothes can dry, remember?  
  
{3}: I don't know if they make boxers with pockets or not, but Kakashi has boxers with pockets, OK? ^^;  
  
{4}: Kakashi is hinting about the fox demon.( That was a little hard to glean, sorry)  
  
******  
  
B.G.: OK! I'm gonna wrap up Chapter 2 now. I'm soooo sorry that took soooooooooo long. I haven't been able to go online for a Month!!! (Sobs)  
  
Abbey: Cry baby.  
  
B.G.: xp Meanie!  
  
B.G.: Review please!   
  
Abbey: Hey!! you took my line AGAIN!!!!  
  
B.G.: XD 


	3. Author Note IMPORTANT! READ THIS PLEASE...

Hello all you people who decided to grace my story with your presence. I would like to take this   
  
oppertunity to thank you for your time; and, if you reviewed, your thoughts, advice and input.I would   
  
also like to inform you that I am currently unsure as to where I'm going with this story, and thus,  
  
am unable to continue it.   
  
I'm sorry if there are those of you who are dissapointed by this news, but I am glad that you liked   
  
my story enough to care.  
  
If anyone would like to use my beginnings as a starting point for there own story, that is fine with   
  
me. I would love to see where you take my unfinished idea. This is not a challenge, merely an   
  
invitation.   
  
Thank you all for tolerating my mistakes and blunders. Your advice has been a godsend for a   
  
first-timer like me. It is my hope, that by using your advice and suggestions in future stories, I   
  
will become a better writer. I hope that you will read and review my future stories and continue to  
  
help my growing process.  
  
Thank you all and I'm sorry.  
  
- B.G. Pendragon 


End file.
